Pact
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: "We're always together no matter where we are." Tea is leaving Japan to follow her dreams to America.


Hey you guys! I had this idea circling in my head for awhile now o I thought I should just hurry up and write/post it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Now then without further ado... Here's the story!

* * *

Pact

Only Chapter: Bonds

(No PoV)

Joey walked around the classroom and turned to see Yugi dueling Tristan. He walked up to the two to see Tea watching as well.

"Dark Magician. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted as he creamed Tristan. "That's game Tristan." Joey laughed looking at Yugi's life points.

"Wow you suck man! You didn't even scratch Yugi's life points!" Tristan glared at Joey.

"Ah you couldn't do much better!" Tristan muttered.

"Oh yeah?!" Joey asked.

"Yeah!" Electricity crackled around the two as they stared each other down. Yugi chuckled nervously as Tea rubbed her temple.

"You guys!" She muttered as she felt the class' eyes staring at them. "We're in class!" Joey and Tristan looked around at the class with a glare.

"What?!" They asked in unison. The class shook their heads and looked away. The former gangsters still installed fear into their classmates. Yugi and Tea shook their heads, deciding to leave Joey and Tristan be.

-X-

"Yo Yugi! Want to grab a burger with me and Tristan?" Joey asked the dueling champion. Yugi nodded, immediately inviting Tea as well. As soon as they arrived at the burger joint, Tea started fidgeting.

"What's wrong Tea?" Yugi asked, eyeing the girl worriedly while Tristan and Joey started scarfing down the burgers. Tea swallowed and breathes in deeply before speaking.

"I got the dance scholarship!" She blurted out excitedly. Joey and Tristan immediately stopped eating their fifth burgers to give their congratulations.

"That's great Tea!" Tristen shouted.

"I knew you had it in you!" Joey exclaimed, licking the ketchup on his fingers as he said so.

"I knew you could do it Tea!" Yugi shouted happily, smiling all the way. Tea smiled at the three congratulating her before turning her face away.

"But it's in America..." The three immediately stopped their happy exclamations. Joey and Tristan both dropped their burgers into their trays, their jaws dropping. Tea looked down on her lap, pulling her hands into fists. "I- I want to stay but this is such a great opportunity! I don't know what I should do..."

"You should go." Yugi spoke up, his eyes cast downward. Tea snapped her head up at Yugi's voice, staring at the quivering figure. "This is your dream Tea! You have to reach for it!" Yugi lifted his head, his eyes gleaming. Tea felt her heart twitch and her nails digging further into her skin.

"Do you really think so Yugi?" Yugi nodded, his eyes meeting Tea.

"I really do." Tea turned to Tristan and Joey. "What do you guys think?" Joey and Tristan looked at each other before answering in a defeated sigh.

"If you really want to go..." Joey started.

"...then you should go." Tristan ended. Tea stared at her three best friends and nodded, making her resolve.

"Then I'll go." Joey immediately started to talk once Tea said her decision.

"But! If you don't want to that's okay too!" Tea laughed hearing Joey voice the thought that was swimming through the other two males head.

"No I really do Joey." Joey scratched his head and voiced the question no one else dared to ask.

"So when you leaving?" Joey asked, faking a smile. Tea turned her head away once more before answering.

"Tomorrow." All three heads snapped towards her.

"Wait wait! Hold on! You just asked us if we think you should take the scholarship and you're leaving tomorrow?! What was the point of askin'?!" Joey asked enraged. Tea turned her eyes towards Joey and spoke quietly.

"I have to register in person the day after tomorrow. If I want to make it in time I have to leave tomorrow." Tristan glared at Tea, clearly angry.

"If you were going to leave anyway, what did it matter what we think you should do?!" Tea looked up at Tristan with sad eyes.

"It did matter! If it didn't why would I be asking you now?!" Tea shouted, voice quivering.

"Hey you guys. This is Tea's last day in Japan, at least for a while. We shouldn't be fighting." Yugi spoke up quietly, eyes still lowered. Everyone turned their eyes to the small form. "We should take this time to all go to Tea's favorite places. We don't have school tomorrow so we can go today!" Yugi looked up and smiled.

Tristan and Joey looked at Yugi and quickly agreed. After finishing their burgers, they went to Tea's favorite places in Japan. Starting from the amusement park (Where Joey almost puked after going on the world's fastest roller coaster in Kaibaland.) to the arcade (Where Tea creamed all the boys at Dance Dance Revolution.) to eventually Yugi's grandfather's store, the Kame Shop.

"You're leaving?!" Solomon exclaimed. Tea nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you Mr. Moto. Solomon started to tear up.

"Oh Tea. I'm going to miss you as well!" He hugged the young girl before letting go. She continued to hang out at the store for another half hour before looking down at her watch and seeing the time.

"It's late you guys. I have to get back home. There's still some packing to be done." Tea waved goodbye to all of them and hugging each one before leaving. Solomon, Joey, and Tristan each placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You alright man?" Joey asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be? Tea got that dance scholarship she worked so hard for." Yugi stated, brushing the hands off of him.

"Well considering you have the hots for her..." Tristan mumbled quietly. Yugi looked up at Tristan, his cheeks flaming.

"I. Do. Not. Have the hots for Tea!" Yugi cried out. Solomon chuckled at his grandson's horrible attempt to hide the fact that he is indeed in love with Tea.

"Yugi do you realize since you came back to the shop you've been avoiding looking at Tea directly in the eyes?" Solomon told him. Yugi snapped his head towards his grandfather before shaking his head. "Here Yugi. I think you need this." Solomon took out the blank puzzle set that he once sold to Tristan to confess to the girl he loved. Although it didn't end well...

"Hey that's a great idea!" Tristan said sarcastically. "Cause it worked out so well the last time!" Yugi immediately nodded his head.

"It IS a great idea! Thanks grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he ran upstairs to his room, leaving Solomon, Joey, and Tristan confused. The three stared at each other, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

~Next Morning~

"Tea are you ready yet? It's almost time to board!" Her mother told her.

"Just another minute mom. Yugi and the others said they're coming to see me off." Her mother sighed and started to tap her foot. "Just get on board without me mom. I'll be there soon alright?" Her mother looked back at her before turning to board the plane.

Tea turned to look at the passageway where her friends said they were coming. " Where are you guys?" She thought nervously. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned quickly to see the stewardess.

"Excuse me miss. If you would like to get on board then now is the time. We are taking off now." Tea sighed dejectedly, her eye taking a look at the passageway before heading to enter the plane.

"TEA!" Tea stopped midway to enter the plane when her name broke through the air. She turned to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Solomon running towards her.

"Miss." The stewardess said to her. "This way please. The plane is about to take off." Tea looked at her friends and then to the plane before speaking to the stewardess quickly.

"Please just one more minute." She said, running towards her friends before the stewardess even had a chance to reply.

"You guys came!" Tea spoke relieved.

"Course we came." Joey said in ragged breaths.

"Wouldn't have missed it." Tristan breathed out.

"There were no taxi's available so we had to run here." Yugi explained, completely out of breath. "Sorry we're late."

"Ooh my back!" Solomon uttered out, rubbing his strained back. Tea chuckled at the sight before her. All of her friends came to see her off even though it meant running to get to the airport.

"Miss!" The stewardess said once more. "If you do not board now we will take off without you." Tea turned to her friends, quickly hugging each one.

"I'm glad I saw you guys before I left. I'll see you guys later!" Tea said as she started to walk away.

"Tea wait! Here! Take this!" Yugi shouted, shoving the package into Tea's arms. Tea stopped and looked at the neatly wrapped gift.

"What is it?" She asked. Yugi spoke immediately.

"It's a puzzle. You can play it later." Tea nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Yugi." She said warmly.

"MISS!" The stewardess shouted.

"Coming!" Tea shouted back. She turned back to her friends quickly. "Bye you guys. I'll see you later." She then ran off into the plane and disappeared from sight. As the plane shot into the sky and into the horizon, Joey nudged Yugi in the side.

"So what'd you write?" Joey asked, smirking. Tristan put his arm around Yugi's throat.

"Yeah what'd you write?" Tristan said winking. "Any of that romantic stuff you came up with for me?"

"None of your business!" Yugi spoke immediately, trying to get out of Tristan's grasp but failing. The two continued to try to get Yugi to say something before Solomon spoke up.

"How about some help here?" He groaned out, starting to tip over.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out, squeezing out of Tristan's grasp to help his grandfather.

-X-

"Honestly Tea! Making the entire crew and passengers waiting for you!" Tea shrugged and apologized half-heartedly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Her mother sighed, knowing she didn't mean that. She then noticed her daughter opening her farewell present.

"What is that Tea?" She asked curiously.

"A puzzle." Tea said, immediately piecing together the puzzle. The puzzle was easy to solve and the message was clear. Tea started to tear up, tears spilling as she read the single line message.

"Tea sweetheart what's wrong?" Her mother asked worriedly. Tea shook her head, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Nothing." She smiled brightly, looking at the messy drawing and the single message over and over again.

"We're always together no matter where we are." Above the message was the world's worst drawing of four hands with the markings of the pact Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan made that day.

* * *

I thought this was cute and I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you guys liked it too! Well review and tell me what you think! I thought about continuing this but I don't know you guys tell me. Well until next time. Later!


End file.
